


Carpe Noctum

by LaserChick101



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserChick101/pseuds/LaserChick101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once two worlds connected only by fate. The human world which was filled with beasts and a civilization yet to be developed and the Old World ruled by leading empire run by the Xavier family and the Lysistrata family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Noctum

There was once two worlds connected only by fate. The human world which was filled with beasts and a civilization yet to be developed and the Old World ruled by leading empire run by the Xavier family and the Lysistrata family. 

The Old World's crown prince was Charles of the house of Lysistrata and Wolfram of the house of Xavier. Charles was a reckless young man, who was born a bastard of a servant woman and the King. Living most of his life outside of the capital and in other kingdoms. Gifted with telepathy and cursed with immortality. Until the King heard of his son and the death of his once lover, and with there being no queen on the throne, Charles was the only heir.

The Old World was different than the human world by having creatures that humans could not fathom and powers greater than any human could hope to have. The tensions between the two worlds were great. Both felt utter hatred of one another and as the humans grew smarter the weapons they built became even more dangerous. And suddenly everything had stopped. Things came to a standstill.

But that story is for later. 

Right now, the young, (by his world's standard), Charles sits at his desk thinking about the young man who looked eerily like someone he once knew. He groaned 'Erik Lensherr...' The man who looked so much like him. But other than that, they were complete opposites. Yet both managed to worm their way into his heart. In two very different ways. 

So how did it all go so wrong?

But then he hears a voice, he never wanted to hear again. "Hello, Charles."

And He smiled innocently, “You are needed, my King.”

 

The scraping of chairs and the sound of glass made the residents of the house startled. Hank was in the basement when he heard a scream through his mind. As he ran up the stairs his eyes met the startled glances of Sean and Alex. Alex shoved the Professor's office door open to find papers scattered. The Professor himself was missing in the chaos and his wheelchair sprawled across the floor. 

 

Long brown braided silk hair. Vibrant blue eyes and a smirk on a pale face. A silk white scarf covering a pale naked chest and long legs covered with a simple white trousers. A young man sat on a throne made of pure gold. A slim crown upon his head with a singular white jewel in the center. Smirking at the young woman in front of him. The woman glaring at him with defiant eyes.

"Your eyes remind me a young man I once knew…” he trailed off. “And for that reason only, I will spare you.”

Nodding his head off to the sides, two figures covered in black armor carried off the woman. Sighing softly, the young man stared out the window of his throne room in boredom. Resting his head on his palm, while his fingers tapped softly upon the armrest. Boredom was not unusual for him, since the war abruptly ended, with neither side a winner, a truce had been formed. Recently, his only source of entertainment was going to the human world, and living a relaxed lifestyle there. Well, until he was dragged back, by his annoying advisor. That advisor always ruined his fun.

On that note, he beckoned a servant to bring him his favorite ‘toy’. The servant nervously handed him a crystal orb. Running his hand over it, he sighed. Closing his eyes, he whispered softly, “Si vis Amari, ama.”

‘My adoration for you is not a mistake, it will never a mistake. Please be mine for eternity.' He whispered.

‘I do not believe in eternity...but I will keep my promise.’ Charles replied.

‘So then let us start at the beginning, my beloved, as proof, I shall give you the name of the house I am from since you have no house of your own. Your new name is Charles Xavier…. mine and mine alone….’

He allowed the voice to drift into his consciousness, and sink into the memories of the past, letting him drown in slumber where the memories came alive, and everything had color. Color, the color he had forgotten that had strained his life and made him miss it, every second. It was after all very rare to meet your soulmate in any moment of your life. But he had met his, and he had lost him. So he thinks to himself the same thought from so many years ago, 'Eternity does not exist. It is but a fantasy that one desires and like most, it is unattainable.’ And so he let go…

Unbreakable bonds will continue to be unbroken.


End file.
